Baby Games
by crazykittys
Summary: Teddy and Victoire bet on whether there aunts babys will be boys or girls whoever guesses right gets to hold then first short sweet ONESHOT myfirst fanfic please by kind


The whole situation with me and Teddy its just complicated and sticky. Well it used to be. Sure ,were in love now but we weren't always.

I've known Teddy as far as I can remember. But it all started the day when James was born.

Teddy and I were outside the waiting room like everyone else in the Weasley clan awaiting the birth of the new Potter. He and I were waiting to see who would win our eight month long bet of whether James would be a boy or a girl. Usually in the Weasley family you would bet money but in our case we bet who got to hold the baby first.

So ,there for if ,it was a boy teddy got to hold it a girl I got first dibs. I was so worried I was not going to get to hold it first. But of course the nurse had to come outside and say those words that still ring in my ears,'congrats it a boy," and it began. I know losing a bet isn't a big deal but that's the day teddy started his winning streak.

Teddy and I being the oldest cousins get to see all the cousins when there babies .so we then every time one of our aunts became pregnant bet what the sex of the baby was and of course the winner got to hold the baby first. I had kept record of our game.

When Albus was born I was the winner getting to hold him first much to Teddy's dismay. Each time one of our Aunts became pregnant we were both more thrilled than the others.

Fred was born and I won his birth as well. Rose due just a few Days after Fred Teddy won. Teddy and I began paying closer attention to our pregnant aunts stomachs to see if males kicked harder than females or if females kick more than males any thing to give us a clue to how to predict these births.

Teddy came to a disadvantage when he joined Hogwarts and I did as well when I joined a year later. Then

Teddy had been beating me 3 to 2 me and teddy, after a few years at Hogwarts developed a mature friendship and then only joked with the game but we still kept score. When I was in fourth year and teddy in fifth we were we were 6 to 6 but we had a problem all our aunts were done having children,

We decided we would wait it out and see what happened. But me and teddy soon grew away I remember the day like yesterday the day I found out teddy had a girlfriend.

"You want to practice quiddicht tonight," I asked teddy casually taking a bite of toast. "Cant sorry have plans," he replied not looking up from the Dailey profit.

"what kind of plans," I asked with curiosity to why Teddy would turn down quiddicht

"Im studying", he replied carelessly .Teddy study really he never studied.

"Since when do you study," I asked a little fierce.

"Well honest I don't really think I'm going to study much," he said quietly looking at his oatmeal.

"Who are you studying with," I asked?

"Jane Whithercole"

"Jane"

"Yes Jane"

"Why would you ever want to study with her," I blurted before I could catch myself.

"Um. Because were dating," he replied finally looking at me.

But I had heard enough I got up from the table and went to the girls bathroom where I could cry in peace.

Why had I cried well maybe because I had a tiny crush on teddy . Plus I had planned the night I was going to tell him about this tiny crush and I had planned to tell him that night. But that night teddy was booked he was studying with hid girlfriend Jane and he was having fun and I was crying in the girls bathroom.

I avoided Teddy the best I could the two months after that but summer break was trickier. I Usually visited teddy almost every day at the Potters but of course everyone was curious to why I wasn't.

Ginny cornered me and made me spill.

"Victoire is something wrong with you and Teddy," she asked as if it was simple.

"It's a long story," I answered trying as hard as I could to ignore the story about Teddy's girlfriend.

"You know you can trust me I've been in your situation before tell," she pulled my head into her shoulder and rocked me back and forth as I told her the tale of Teddy's girlfriend .

I should have been expecting it because she sent me to talk to

teddy. Each step up the stairs seemed longer and longer I dragged my feet across the hall and held my breath when I knocked on his door.

When he opened it I smiled he did a half smile back who wants to be in this situation.

"I've got to talk to you," I said welcoming myself into his room teddy I haven't been the best friend lately and I know but the truth its kind of hard to make it out into words I. . . Uh . . .oh.,"

"You like me" Teddy finished for me

"yeah kind of," I looked up to see a grin a on his face and a sly blush crepe up my cheeks.

"well I kind of like you to if it makes you feel any better," he said and we both laughed before he kissed me.

Yep that's how Teddy and I got together cool as ice we didn't have many fights we cared for each other loved each other , you get the picture. But I do remember one evening .

This evening wasn't at hog warts no .it was after we graduated hog warts ,it was after we were married, it was after I was pregnant with my first child. Teddy brought up a subject we hadn't discussed in over ten years.

"so what's the score," he asked me

"What score,"

"The baby score," it took me a long time to register it in my mind

"I do believe it was 6 to 6"I replied with a grin on my face

Teddy touched my stomach,' So this baby is the tie breaker," he smiled at me

"it's a girl," I told him

"Well see about that," he replied

A few months later when I went into labor the competition was the last thing on my mind. The delivery went on for a few hours until I was done. I sighed in relief and looked into my husbands eyes. He rubbed my hand and smiled down at me.

"you won," he said

"what"

"the baby was a girl you won" before I know it the nurse is trying to hand me the baby

"oh no daddy needs to be the first one to hold her." I smiled at him and he smiled back

We were even.


End file.
